


the twin thing

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, twin fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's jealous of his other self. Nagisa teases. Some kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the twin thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and i am dumb.

Haruka’s eye twitches. He’s annoyed and slightly disturbed by the scene before him. Yuki, with his blue eyes sparkling and mouth grinning, clings onto Makoto in a successful effort to get his attention.

“Tch.”

“Mako-chan, it’s such a nice day today. We should go skinny dipping in the pool,” Yuki says and makes bedroom eyes at Makoto which goes completely over his head.

“E-eh? Skinny dipping? We’re at school; we’ll get in trouble,” Makoto says, but he’s laughing so that means Yuki did something right.

“I know.” He laughs. “I just wanted you to smile. But I got something even better, your laughter!”

Makoto smiles warmly at Yuki. Yuki returns it and goes in for a hug. They embrace. Haruka can practically see the sparkles and flowers and sunshine radiating off of them.

“Tch.”

He shifts a bit as Nagisa comes to sit next to him. He spares the blond a glance and regrets it immediately.

“Haru-chan,” Nagisa whispers, “are you jealous?”

Haruka’s lips twitch, but he doesn’t reply. He won’t give in to Nagisa’s manipulations. Not again.

“It’s funny,” Nagisa continues, “how you two are identical to a t and he’s so bubbly and outgoing and you’re so quiet and kinda stoic. No wonder Mako-chan hangs out with Yuki-chan so much.” With that, Nagisa gets up and heads over to Makoto and Yuki.

Haruka’s eye twitches.  _Damn you, Nagisa._

He takes a deep breath and exhales before standing up and going over to the overly giggly Yuki who’s looking at Makoto with  _those_ eyes. Haruka taps Makoto lightly on the shoulder as he sits down beside the taller boy.

“Hmm? What is it, Haru?”

Haruka looks at Makoto, then casts his eyes down, a blush forming on his face.  _Damn it, damn it, damn it._ He gulps and looks back up at Makoto, who’s still looking at him with a confused expression. He can see Yuki behind Makoto pouting. He has to do this.

“Mako-chan, I wanna go skinny dipping with you too!” He forces out a giggle.

He’s hoping he’s radiating sunshine and rainbows and whatever the hell overly cheerful people like Yuki and Nagisa radiate.

Makoto chuckles and cups Haruka’s face with his warm, slightly rough hands.

“I like you just the way you are, Haru-chan.” And he kisses Haruka, who is stunned but nevertheless pleased and manages to kiss Makoto back.

He blocks out Yuki yelling, Nagisa cheering, Rei gasping, everything. All he can see and hear is Makoto and only Makoto.

_Because he likes me just the way I am._


End file.
